Long Trip Alone
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Finally the wedding and the homcoming. NickOC Number 13 in Something Beautiful Series. Chapter 3. Complete.
1. Maybe You Could Walk With Me A While

A/N: Not a whole lot of excuses could explain what I've been doing, just really havent been in the mood, its taken me twenty days to actually finally look at this again, the thoughts just wouldnt come for this, started some new ones but every time I sat myself down and said 'Okay Ash, you're going to get this done today' I'd stare at the screen for five minutes and gave up, I guess the date today gave me a little inspiration, the 26th instead of the 6th. Thank you to all of you whos stayed with me, and like always I've got a few more ideas for this couple which means they've stolen the thought process for my other series which I have to finish and yada yada yada no one needs to know this. Thinking about doing another little piece with this, maybe a three parter with the second part being the wedding night and returning to Vegas and finally the reception, Reviews will tell me what to do so it is now in your hands.

* * *

July 6th

_6:30am_

Nick lay peacefully sleeping, the blankets at his waist, his eyes moving rapidly telling an onlooker he was dreaming, of what she didn't know but she hoped it was a good one. She propped herself on her elbow, watching him sleep; something inside herself telling herself that she made a right decision in saying yes to him all those months ago.

Like the gentleman that he was he knew he would offer to pay at least half of the costs but what he didn't understand was this was her way of trying to make his dreams come true, after the dream had been said she knew what she had been thinking must come into play.

"Don't you have anything better to do then watch me sleep?" Nick asked still half asleep, eyes closed

"Nope" she merely smiled running her hand through his now shorter hair.

"Not disturbing at all" he joked, his half asleepness made his voice coarser than intended.

"I don't think so, it's a rare chance I get to watch you sleep," she said honestly

"Okay princess" his eyes still closed he pulled her closer under the blankets, knowing how true that was but didn't bothered to share that detail.

He opened his eyes and looked past her to the alarm clock and shut his eyes again.

"Why on earth would you be up this early?" she watched as her finger-trailed paths up and down his bared arm.

"I can't sleep" she whined and he didn't think there ever was a time when he heard her whine.

"I can think of a few things we can do to help that" he smiled

"Nick" she said sternly

"I was just suggesting"

"Could we just cuddle like we used to before my alarm went off?"

"Sure thing babe" he let her go to turn over, in the process he laid his arm out for her to come closer, laying back down his fore arm came in front of her neck. She didn't want this feeling to ever end.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as he began kissing her neck with soft little kisses.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he questioned back; she turned back over to face him kissing him instead.

_7:45am_

"No we have to stop" she pushed him off her; somehow they ended up with his boxers down below his knees and her with only her panties on.

"It's a little late to stop" he told her hoping she got the double innuendo in his statement

"We have to get ready" she threw the sheets off her, bending down to grab her shirt, slipping it back on she went over to the dresser pulling out a button up shirt that he thought looked very familiar to him.

"Is that mine?" he laid back against the headboard hoping that the look of him laying here half naked would encourage her back to bed.

"I don't think so" she turned back to her dresser and putting it back in, grabbing the sweats beneath where the shirt had laid. Reaching into another drawer grabbed the necessities she went into the bathroom.

"So much for looks" he muttered to himself as he climbed out of bed, walking straight over to the dresser the shirt had been in, he remembered that shirt, it had been in the back of his closet for over a year or so he thought. How long had she had it?

Thinking he could surprise her in the shower he tried to open the door but found it locked, she knew him way too well for his own good.

Emerging from the bathroom twenty minutes later sweats on, sporting a big grin and dripping wet hair she walked over to him kissing his neck.

"You're on thin ice here" she giggled into his neck, and he felt the stirring again, it had taken him the last twenty minutes of thinking about baseball, and his grandmother to calm him down and with a few kisses she blew that all to hell.

"I think that making the no sex rule until the wedding night was stupid, I mean it is our wedding day and all" she continued her assault on his neck, he grabbed her by her arms pinning her up against the wall. Looking up at him mischievously grinning she reached for him again, kissing him wildly, he was in the middle of deciding whether to take her right there or direct her to the bed, when the knocking started. He kept kissing hoping it was someone else knocking on a different door.

"Nick I have to go" she told him after she'd pulled away, walking over to the door, she opened it no bigger than necessary, hiding whomever it was on the other side of the door.

Not even five minutes later there was a knock at the door, a bellman holding up a garment bag, and a box of what he guessed were shoes.

"Mr. Stokes, I'm to escort you out onto the golf course, please put these on"

"Okay" he wasn't sure whether to invite the person in or leave him waiting in the hall but he changed quickly, brushing his teeth in haste and pausing only long enough to put deodorant on. The man in front of him walked at a brisk pace and he felt like they were late for something he wasn't sure of.

"Right this way" he really wanted to call him a butler or something from the way he was dressed, and the way he walked but kept his mouth shut. And where the hell had Katie gone?

He was dressed for golf, but if he was going to tee off himself they had another thing coming.

Reginald motioned him to enter the golf cart that was waiting for both of them, and only then did he catch his name as the sun caught his nametag.

"Where are we going?" he finally asked

"That I'm afraid I cannot tell you" Reginald finally stopped by the first tee, where three other men where standing, their back to him. Hearing the cart stopped the three men turned and there stood his father and two brothers. Handshakes were exchanged and the game began.

* * *

The wedding started promptly as the last rays of sunshine bid their adieu for the day, he stood in his suit that seemed oddly familiar, which was waiting for him when he returned from the game, which was his best yet. He smiled to his mother who dabbed his fathers handkerchief at her eyes, he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes, knowing his brothers stood beside him. He winked at his sister who held his nephew, who was asleep dressed in a little tux. Music started and he saw Katie's two sisters walk down separately in matching periwinkle dresses, an orchid placed in there ear, each holding white roses and taking the respective places at the altar, and his nerves knotted in his stomach. His breath caught in his throat as the wedding march sounded and Katie in her dress walked down the aisle her dad at her side. He'd blame the sun being in his eyes although he was facing the wrong direction but he got a little teary eyed and couldn't stop the grin that donned his face as she came closer and closer.

Soon enough clapping and cheers were heard, as the two kissed, the sun no longer visible at the horizon and together hand in hand, Katie and Nick walked down the aisle as husband and wife. Ready for anything that fate threw their way.


	2. Maybe I Could Rest Beneath Your Smile

July 6th

10:53pm

"No" she pleaded, but he held a certain look in his eyes that told her she would give in.

"Yes" he smiled not fully but just enough to let her know that she had lost their impromptu argument.

"Fine" she gave up, allowing him to pick her up and over the threshold.

"This is ridiculous, you better not be planning on doing this when we get back"

"You never know" kicking the door closed with his foot he proceeded to the bed.

"Now it's my turn to tease" he said matter of factly and dropped her onto the bed advancing towards her.

A/N: Because we all know what's going to happen next, I'm going to skip ahead maybe I'll come back as a flashback or something.

"Calm down" she stated for the third time in as many minutes, the person beside her was a nervous flyer and for the life of him couldn't stop moving.

"Were you like this coming up here?"

"No I was too excited to see you to be worried"

"Aww babe, well be excited that you TiVo'd the games you've missed"

The captain came on briefly telling them the flight plan, and the weather was perfect for traveling yada yada yada. Nick however was bouncing his one knee so high it came higher than their armrests. She placed her hand on his knee to stop it but the other one started.

"I think we should get matching tattoo's" she said randomly, he looked at her unaware that he his knee stopped bouncing

"Do I even want to know where that came from?"

"I mean we're prepared to spend the rest of our lives together, why not show that?"

"That's why we got married" he defended

"So what you don't want everyone to see how much you love me?" her lip trembled

"I didn't say that. Of course I do"

"Then…" she trailed off, her eyes darting towards the window where she could see nothing but sky.

"No the answer is no"

"Hey Nick look outside" his eyes widen but turned to look out the window, he saw nothing but clouds drifting past his window.

"You're good"

"I know" she picked up the magazine from her purse from the floor and began flipping through the pages.

After five minutes of arguing Katie finally gave in and allowed Nick to carry her over the threshold once again but jumped down afterwards, wanting to check messages. Having nothing to do, and not wanting to unpack at the moment, he puttered around the house opening a few windows to air out the place, collecting the mail that had been pushed aside as they walked in, watering a plant that never seemed to die no matter how much or how little water it received, and no it wasn't silk.

"Are you hungry?" was finally asked roughly forty minutes later, he was actually two minutes from rearranging their books from genre to genre.

"I am, wanna go out?"

"No I thought we could order some Chinese and eat in bed"

"I'll go make the call" his reply brought a smile to her lips as he went to order food.

A/N: This was updated much earlier then the last one, for that I apologize, one more chapter for this one, I do want to share a hint about what's in store for the couple but I can't all I can say is if you really want a hint listen to Apologize by Timberland feat. One Republic. That's all I'm going to say. And still don't own anything although I like to think I do.


	3. Maybe I Could Feel You Right Beside Me

"I'm not even sure who to invite" Katie said as she took a bite of food, sitting cross-legged in one of his shirts that appeared out of nowhere, while he laid at the bottom eating his own.

"Do we even need to have a party, I mean the people close to us witnessed it"

"But you don't want to eat wedding cake or dance our first song as a married couple?"

"A cake I can buy you, and a song all we have to do is put one on"

"Well I'm sorry I thought maybe it would important to you" she snapped, and remained silent finishing her meal.

"I didn't mean it like that" his hand dropped as she moved her leg to keep him from touching it

"Sometimes I honestly don't know what you mean" she said coldly

"I meant nothing of that matters, I have all the proof I need with that ring on your finger, and the fact you tell me you love me, I don't need all that other stuff that couples do just because it's tradition"

"But what if it's important to me?"

"Then we'll do it, all the nine yards if we have to" her shoulders sagged, she was no longer mad.

"That's what I like to hear" she smiled leaning forward "don't move you have some sauce on your face" she licked off the sauce from the corner of his mouth, which soon turned into a kiss.

--

"See it's not that bad" Katie smiled at another guest who walked by waving towards them, her sister the moment she heard of the reception took over and had everything planned within the week. That's what he couldn't complain about the McAdams sisters, they did the work quickly and efficiently.

"Okay guys time to cut the cake" her younger sister Lily came up bending over to get eye level.

"Finally" Nick whispered under his breath, one more thing to get over with, and one more thing closer to the end of the night when he could finally sleep.

Both amazed by the fact they actually got to eat the cake instead of having to clean it up off each others faces, things were off to a good start, finally it came time for the speeches something Nick had been fretting he knew he really didn't have to say anything but he felt like he had to.

"Theres so many things I can tell you about my sister, about the time she took my doll and gave her a haircut to make her look prettier or the time, she held a toad up to Billy's face when he wanted a kiss when she was thirteen but all of that doesn't matter now. I watched over the years Katie blossom…"

_Sara had to hit Greg -his quiet laughing became a little too high_

"..into the amazing woman she is, not only has she managed to hold down a career but find a wonderful guy that I am proud to have as a brother-in-law, in fact I'm a little jealous but she is a role model that she can have her cake and eat it too. I wish you a lifetime of happiness and pure bliss" she held up her glass saluting the couple and took a sip of her champagne.

Next came his brother – Chase.

"I'm not going to lie to ya, none of us saw our Nicky boy here to be one of the first to be married, hell he even beat me, but as our mother would say ' that new girlfriend is a nice girl she gets him to call his dear old mother more'…" Nick's mother looked down in shame, Katie wiping away a tear "..and I can see where she's coming from, Katie you are a wonderful companion to my brother and from what I hear not afraid to stand up to him. Nick I think you've finally met your match. Here's to you guys" he too saluted them and took a sip signaling everyone else to clink glasses and have a sip of their own.

Katie finally stood and the room silenced once again, she planned to make it short and sweet.

"There's not a lot of things that I can say that wouldn't embarrass either myself or Nick so I'm not going to, and I'm going to sound corny Nick but you'll have to get over it. You are everything I dreamed of and more, you pick me up when I'm down and make me smile with just a look or a gesture and not many stand up to me, but you are not afraid too. This is going to sound really strange but I found a song that says everything that I can't and no don't give me that look Nick I'm not going to sing it" Katie sat back down, taking hold of Nick's hand and generously taking the kiss he gave her.

"What's the song?" he whispered against her lips

"Lost" she whispered back as the song began to start.

_I never did believe in anything  
I couldn't hold between my fingers  
But the way you make me feel  
It's just so real the way it lingers_

_I get lost inside your stare  
Lost when you're not there  
When everything I have doesn't mean a thing  
If it's without you  
If it's a dream, don't wake me up  
I'll scream if this isn't love  
If bein' lost means never knowin'  
How it feels without you  
I wanna stay lost (forever)  
(I wanna stay lost forever with you)_

The song ended a few minutes later, and Katie saw a few women wiping their eyes, knowing she had made a good decision in the song choice. Nick stood taking his glass with him.

"How can I compete with a song? I could always play one of my own, but wouldn't that be embarrassing if the DJ doesn't have it" Lily piped in and whispered if he told her what it was she would find out if he had it. So he whispered into her ear what he thought was a good song choice and she disappeared on the other side of the room.

"Well I guess I can tell you a little story, not many of you know how we met, if I were Katie I wouldn't go around telling people but I'm going to, hun don't hate me for this"she glared at him but he continued,

"I had just given my statement in a case I was working, and looking out at the trees scattered throughout the courtyard when I heard a woman talking into her phone about why the court she had been in was delayed, his mistress's plastic surgery ran late or something when her heel broke and she was falling forward, I'll admit I had wanted to talk to her and what better way to start conversation then to catch her when she fell for me- I mean in front of me. To thank me for catching her before she fell flat on her face and fixing her shoe, she agreed to go out to lunch with me after confirming that I was not an axe murderer and such. We had a good time, it was easy to talk to her and I found myself babbling a few times when finally the time came she had to get back but before she slipped out of my truck she left her card on the seat thanking me for the super glue and there are a few minor details about the rest of the day but that doesn't get announced" Katie smiled taking a sip from her water glass. Lily getting his attention nodded.

"This song was mentioned right after I had told her I loved her, and she stubbornly told me she already knew, and left me hanging I do recall. Ladies without further attention, More Than Words" he took a sip of his champagne and extended his hand towards her, she took it standing and they danced the their first song as a couple.

_Now Ive tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close dont ever let me go_

A/N: So that's the end of that one, felt I should end it there if not it would just feel like it's been dragged on, been planning for weeks what I wanted everyone to say but couldn't for the life of me decide, and then as I sat down to write it out it flowed. I don't own the song and I know this is a bit corny but hey can you honestly say it's been done before? I think not and of course don't ask me why though I think of More Than Words as a theme song for this series. So of course it had to come back into play. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
